The Life of Thieves
by KunoichiWolf
Summary: Bakura, Marik, and Sanura are thieves in anceint Egypt. Life, love, and tragedy seem to follow them. OCs used. Some changes from Manga. Rated for language, violence, and possible lemons. Recently updated!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, please?"

"No."

"Please, Bakura?"

"I said no, Marik."

"Why?"

"Because we have bigger treasure to steal."

Marik's eyebrow rose slightly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I snagged a map of one of the new tombs that was just sealed." Bakura said with a sly smirk. "No doubt that it'll be difficult to get in. After all, the Pharaohs are usually well protected."

"Pharaoh, huh? When were you going to tell me about this grand plan, Baku?" A young girl entered the small cave.

"When you got back, of course." The older male said, giving her a smiling. "I can't leave my little sister out of the game, can I?"

"So, we're going after…?" Marik looked a bit surprised. "Bakura, you're the best thief in all of Egypt, and I'm not sure even _you_ can get in and out of there alive, let alone me or Sany."

"I doubt I can do it alone, but if you both assist me, then we'll never have to steal again. We can settle down and be done with this life. Isn't that what you both want?" Bakura asked, looking towards Marik.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Are you afraid, Marik?" Bakura seemed suddenly serious.

Marik sighed. "No, I'm just… unsure."

"You're full of shit, Marik. You're scared." Bakura said. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, but…"

"But you're going to threaten to kill him if he doesn't, right?" The young girl sat down next to Bakura, laying her head on his shoulder. "Baku, that's forcing him into it."

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura rolled his eyes, smirking.

"You wouldn't kill me, anyway." Marik said, sitting across from them.

"Oh, no? Don't be too sure." Bakura replied, taking out a knife.

"Bakura, you're the one who saved my life. I doubt you'd go back and take it. We're a team, after all." Marik leaned back in the sand, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Still, scared or not, I know you Marik. You'll come along." Bakura said confidently.

"On one condition."

"NO."

"I didn't even say what it was, yet!"

"I already know what it is you're after. You've asked before. My answer is not going to change, Marik." The older boy said sternly. "

Marik sighed. "Yeah, yeah, fine. So, what's the plan for this heist?"

Bakura took out the map and laid it open on the sand. "The sarcophagus and main chamber are here. That's where any treasure worth taking will be. This map shows all the traps we'll have to get around. About forty."

"Forty? That's double the usual!" Sany said.

"Yes, I know, but we can handle it." Bakura said. "They're going to swap guards in two days. That's when we escape."

"And when to we go in?" Marik asked.

"Get you're things. We're going now." Bakura replied with a smirk. "This… is going to be fun."

"Baku…?"

"Yeah, Sanura? What is it?" The older boy stood, helping her to her feet.

"What if… we fail?" She asked.

"Then we try again. You know me. I don't give up."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" She said, sighing. She looked up at him and hugged him tight.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, sister. We will succeed." Bakura reassured her, stroking her hair. "Get ready. When the re sets, we enter."


	2. Chapter 2

By sunset, the group was ready. Sanura stood outside the small cave they took shelter in, the wind blowing her waist-length black hair around her. Her violet eyes matched the colors in the Western sky. Marik couldn't stop staring at her. Since Bakura had rescued him four years earlier, he'd fallen in love with the younger girl. However, Bakura simply wouldn't have it. He was far too protective of his little sister to allow even his best friend to get too close to her.

"You both ready?" Bakura asked, glancing over at the other two as he sheathed his dagger.

"Yeah." Marik nodded. "We're ready.

"Let's go then." The oldest boy smirked.

They headed off towards the close-by Valley, nothing but weapons, small food provisions, a few tools, and sacks. If Bakura was right, they'd be carry out a lot of things. Maneuvering through traps like that was going to be difficult. Marik still was a bit unsure they would be able to do it. Hopeful, but not convinced. He knew Bakura could be overconfident sometimes.

It wasn't long before they arrived. The guards were focused and alert. They hid in a small crevice close to the tomb they were aiming for. Sanura whispered something, a small spell, and the guards when running as if they'd heard a scream. The thieves took their chance and snuck into the tomb.

"So... what's the first thing we'll need to avoid?" Marik asked in a whisper.

"Trap doors. Five of them within the next eight hallways." Bakura replied. His eyes were scanning the dark halls. There was no light, however all three of them were plenty used to seeing in the dark. Lighting torches within a tomb is far too dangerous to do.

"And after that?" Sanura inquired.

"Take your pick. Just follow my lead." Bakura said, starting down the steep, narrow hallway. Sanura followed immediately after. Marik hesitated for a moment, a bad feeling within him. However, he knew Bakura would never forgive him for staying there, and turning and leaving was no longer an option since the guards would undoubtedly be back.

'_Well, here goes everything.'_ He thought as he made his way after the over two.


End file.
